Cursed Love
by Sweet Cherry
Summary: Kathrin, Harry's langjährige Spielkameradin, kommt im gleichen Jahr nach Hogwarts wie er. Doch eigentlich hätte sie nicht wirklich in eines der Häuser gepasst, denn sie ist anders, denn sie ist besonderer Herkunft ... *chapter 3 up*PLZ READ & REVIEW !!
1. Dreaming

Cursed Love  
  
Autor: Sweet Cherry (lunity@foni.net)  
  
Rating: PG-13 oder ? ^_^""  
  
Warnings: Gibt's eigentlich keine ^_^ Wenn mir doch welche einfallen sollten, lass ich es euch wissen ^_^""  
  
Pairings: Entweder wird das allen schon beim Lesen klar, und wem nicht, der soll es sich sagen lassen ^_^ Ich sage erstmal nichts dazu. Lasst euch einfach überraschen.  
  
Genre: Romantik/Humor und noch ein paar mehr ^_^"""  
  
Summary: Kann ich nicht ^_^ Das muss man lesen ... Denkt euch einfach, das wäre ne' ganz andere Geschichte, also AU. Einige der Leute sind auch ziemlich OOC, aber es hält sich in Grenzen.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren wie deren Umgebung gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. Aaaaaaaaber mir gehört Kit und ihre Familie und die ganzen kranken Ideen, die ich in diese Geschichte einbauen werde *gg* Achja und ein paar Danksagungen noch: Erstmal Danke ich meinen Eltern, ohne die ich heute nicht hier sitzen würde, meiner Schwester, ohne die ich sicherlich nie so krank geworden wäre wie ich bin *gg*, dann noch J.K. Rowling, die mir erst diese Möglichkeit gegeben hat, meine Phantasien auszuleben, und als letztes natürlich meiner endlos kranken Phantasie. Ach übrigens: Ich bin immer für Lob, Anmerkungen und konstruktive Kritik offen ^_^ Aber bitte keine Flames _ Wenn ich dennoch welche bekommen sollte, werde ich sie dafür benutzen, mir was Schönes zu kochen ^_^ Ach und noch was: Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet, darf sie gerne behalten. Außerdem suche ich noch immer einen Beta-Reader für diese Geschichte ^_^ Also wer Interesse hat, bitte melden ^_^  
  
*Cherry schielt rüber zu den ganzen Charakteren dieser Geschichte ... Harry kommt ihr irgendwie verloren vor, Ron sieht sich im Zimmer um, Hermine ist in diverse Bücher vertieft, Kit sitzt nur dumm neben ihr(Cherry) und Draco guckt Cherry böse von der Seite an.  
  
Draco: Musst du eigentlich so'n Schwachsinn schreiben ? So würde ich mich nie verhalten !! *Schaut böse*  
  
Cherry: Was denn ?!? *Schaut unschuldig* Ich kann das so schreiben wie ich will !!  
  
Draco: Nein !!! *Hämmert auf der Tastatur rum*  
  
Cherry: Doch, kann ich sehr wohl !! *Reißt Draco die Tastatur aus der Hand* *Haut Draco K.O. und lässt ihn auf dem Boden liegen* Siehst du ? Kann ich wohl ! *Grinst* Aber jetzt geht's endlich los mit der Story ^_^ Also viel Spaß !! *Schaut noch wie sich alle um Draco versammeln, der immer noch K.O. auf dem Teppich liegt*  
  
" .... " Gespräche ... Gedanken  
  
01 - Dreaming  
  
Schon seit Jahren war Kathrin heimlich mit Harry befreundet. Ihre Eltern hatten absolut nichts dagegen, doch sie wusste genau, was Harrys Verwandten dazu gesagt hätten. Deswegen hielten sie ihre Freundschaft absolut geheim. Sie trafen sich immer noch, wenn Harry aus der Schule kam. Er hatte den Dursleys immer erzählt, dass er hätte nachsitzen müssen, für seine schlechten Leistungen. Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie fröhlich es die Dursleys zu machen schien, dass Harry ihnen immer erzählte, er würde in der Schule mies behandelt werden. Denn das war genau das, was sie wollten. Ihn schlecht behandeln. Sie wollten dass es ihm so schlecht wie möglich ging, denn er war ja schließlich der Sohn von Petunias "missratener" Schwester. Petunia und Vernon hatten nicht das geringste Verständnis für seine "Abnormität". Sie hielten ihn wohl für etwas widerwärtiges, ekliges. Doch Kathrin wusste, dass es nicht so war. Gut, sie war anfangs auch erstaunt, als er ihr erzählte, dass er mal eine Scheibe hatte verschwinden lassen, doch sie fand das einfach toll. Harry war etwas ganz besonders, was zusätzlich auch noch seine blitzförmige Narbe an seiner Stirn verriet. Ich meine, wann und vor allem wie bekommt man denn sowas ? Besonders dann, wenn man so gut wie immer eingesperrt wurde ? Doch eines Tages kam Harry nicht mehr, um mit Kathrin zu spielen. Und auch nicht den nächsten und den übernächsten Tag. Kathrin machte sich ihre Gedanken, konnte ihm ja aber nicht helfen. Und dann, aus heiterem Himmel, kam eines Morgens ein Brief mit der Post, der ganz und gar nicht "normal" schien. Es war Samstag und Kathrin schlief noch fest, als ihre Mutter sie rief.  
  
" Kathrin aufstehen ! Das Frühstuck ist fertig. Außerdem ist ein Brief für dich gekommen.", rief ihre Mutter.  
  
Das Frühstuck interessierte Kathrin nicht im geringsten. Sie war eher gespannt auf den Brief und kam im Pyjama die Treppe runtergerannt und schlidderte in die Küche.  
  
"Wo ist der Brief ? Wo ?!", fragte sie keuchend und sah abwechselnd ihre Mutter und ihren Vater an.  
  
Lächelnd sah ihr Vater sie an.  
  
" Nun mal ganz ruhig. Ich hab den Brief hier. Kommt, setzt dich zu mir und ließ ihn.", sagte er sanft.  
  
Immer noch total wuselig, aber trotzdem ziemlich ruhig setzte sich Kathrin neben ihren Vater und nahm den Brief in die Hand. Auf dem Rücken des Umschlages erkannte sie ein Siegel, bei dessen Anblick ihr Herz augenblicklich höher schlug. Vorsichtig öffnete sie das Siegel und entfaltete das im Umschlag enthaltene Papier.  
  
Sehr geehrte Ms. Little, wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
  
Minerva McGonagall Stellvertretende Schulleiterin  
  
Sehr erstaunt über diesen Brief saß Kathrin mit offenem Mund am Tisch. Sie hatte schon immer gerne ein bisschen "rumgezaubert" und ihre ganzen Zauberkästen ausprobiert, doch sie hätte sich nie träumen lassen, wirklich in Hogwarts aufgenommen zu werden. " Das ist ... !! Wow !! Echt cool !!! Ach, wenn ich Harry das nur erzählen könnte ...", sagte Kathrin hastig.  
  
Am 29. Juli ging Kathrin mit ihrer Mutter zusammen nach London in die Winkelgasse. Natürlich hatte Kathrin sich noch einmal eingehend über Hogwarts informiert. In der Winkelgasse kauften sie alles was Kathrin für die Schule brauchte. Zuerst kauften sie bei Madame Malkins einen Umhang für Kathrin, bei Ollivanders bekam sie einen Zauberstab aus Peitschender Weide, Phönixfeder, 9 Zoll. Dann, zu Kathrins Vergnügen, kaufte ihre Mutter ihr bei Eyelops eine Schneeeule mit Namen Chokora. Auch alle anderen Utensilien waren schnell besorgt, so dass sie sich noch ein Eis gönnten. Danach machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause.  
  
Kathrin war schon furchtbar aufgeregt und schickte noch am selben Abend eine Eule nach Hogwarts um mitzuteilen, dass sie pünktlich zum ersten Schultag da sein werde. Trotzdem war sie sehr müde und legte sich vor dem Abendessen noch ein wenig auf ihr Bett.  
  
Ach ... wenn ich Harry doch nur noch mal gesehen hätte ... Ich hätte ihm so gerne von dem Brief und allem erzählt. Er hätte sich sicher für mich gefreut. Ich vermisse ihn so. Und ich hätte mich so gerne von ihm verabschiedet .... Ich sehe ihn ja höchstwahrscheinlich frühestens nächstes Jahr in den Sommerferien wieder ... Oh man ... was für'n Mist ...   
  
Dann wurde sie aber auch schon zum Abendessen gerufen und ihre Gedanken somit unterbrochen. Beim Abendessen konnte sie die ganze Zeit von nichts anderem als dem baldigen Besuch der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei reden. Sie war viel zu aufgeregt um viel zu Essen, und für einen kurzen Moment hatte ihre Vorfreude es doch tatsächlich geschafft, Harry aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen. Anstatt sich noch weiter mit ihren Eltern zu unterhalten, oder sich die Abendnachrichten anzusehen, stürzte sie nach oben in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Von dem großen Stapel Bücher auf ihrem Tisch nahm sie sich das erst beste, legte sich auf ihr Bett und fing an in dem Buch zu lesen. Doch als auch das ihre ständigen Gedanken an Harry nicht aus ihrem Kopf verbannen konnten, ging sie einer ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigungen nach. Sie stand von ihrem Bett auf, legte das Buch zurück auf den Stapel und setzte sich dann an das Klavier, das neben ihrem Schreibtisch an der Wand stand (A/N: Hey, so ein großes Zimmer hätte ich auch gerne ^_^). Das Spielen am Klavier beruhigte sie irgendwie immer wieder. Die Klänge der Musik übertönten die Gedanken an Harry und Kathrin wurde viel entspannter. Sie wollte nicht dauernd daran denken, dass sie ihren besten Freund erst in fast einem Jahr wiedersehen würde. Sie konzentrierte sich völlig auf die Musik, welche sie spielte und fühlte sich in diesem Moment wohler, als die ganze letzte Woche.  
  
Als es dann doch ziemlich spät wurde, verstummte die Musik und Kathrin machte sich fertig um schlafen zu gehen. Sie stellte sich an ihr Fenster und sah zum Himmel hinauf. Die Nacht war so klar, dass man jeden einzelnen Stern hätte zählen können. Der Mond warf ein schwaches Licht in ihr Zimmer und Kathrin fühlte, wie ihr beim Anblick dieses wunderschönen Mondes ganz warm ums Herz wurde. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Der Mond war an diesem Tag schöner, als Kathrin ihn jemals gesehen hatte. Sie fragte sich, ob das irgendwas zu bedeuten hatte, verwarf diesen Gedanken dann aber auch schnell wieder. Nur weil der Mond besonders ruhig auf sie wirkte, musste das ja nicht gleich irgendwas zu bedeuten haben. Langsam, aber immer noch auf den Himmel draußen schauend, stieg Kathrin in ihr Bett und schloss langsam die Augen. Die Mondstrahlen, die immer noch beruhigend in ihr Zimmer schienen, halfen sogar noch nach, ihr beim Einschlafen zu helfen. Am nächsten Morgen war es zwar nicht das sanfte Mondlicht, aber das warme Sonnenlicht, das sie aus ihren Träumen holte. Sie schaute auf den Wecker.  
  
7:24 Uhr ... Ne' unchristliche Zeit, um von der Sonne aufgeweckt zu werden ...   
  
Doch trotzdem war sie nicht verärgert, sondern streckte sich und stieg aus ihrem Bett. Sie ging zum Fenster und öffnete es. Ein warmer Windhauch wehte ihr ins Gesicht und sie ließ sich ein wenig von den Sonnenstrahlen wärmen, bevor sie ins Bad ging und duschte. Die Dusche weckte sie dann letztendlich doch ganz. Nass wie sie war stieg sie aus der Dusche und schnappte sich ein Handtuch um sich abzutrocknen. Dann schlich sie leise in ihr Zimmer zurück und zog sich an. Kurze rote Hose, kurzes rot-weißes T-Shirt, weiße Socken und rote Halbschuhe (A/N: Sie LIEBT die Farbe Rot, deshalb auch die ganzen roten Klamotten ^_^""). Immer noch sehr leise schlich sie die Treppe runter. Aus dem Abstellschrank neben der Küchentür holte sie einen Rucksack. Sie ging mit dem Rucksack in die Küche, und legte ihn dort auf den Tisch. Etwas später war der Rucksack gefüllt mit Broten, ein bisschen Obst und ein paar Flaschen Mineralwasser. Sie nahm sie noch ein wenig Geld mit und als letztes schrieb sie einen Zettel, den sie an die Küchentür heftete.  
  
Schließlich öffnete sie leise die Haustür und schloss sie, nachdem sie hinausgetreten war, genauso leise wieder. Munter wie ein Fisch im Wasser schlenderte sie zur nächsten Bushaltestelle. Der Bus der hier hielt, fuhr über ein paar Umwege ans Meer. Kathrin hatte sich das morgens beim Duschen überlegt, denn inzwischen war es schon 9:36 Uhr. Um 9:40 kam dann auch der Bus und Kathrin stieg ein. Eine dreiviertel Stunde dauerte die Fahrt bis zum Meer. Der Bus hielt an einem Hotel, das ein paar hundert Meter von Strand entfernt war. Kathrin stieg nun aus dem Bus aus und machte sich auf den Weg zum Strand.  
  
Inzwischen waren auch Kathrins Eltern aufgewacht. Als sich ihre Mutter auf den Weg in die Küche machte, sah sie den Zettel, der an die Tür geheftet war:  
  
Liebe Mum, Dad,  
  
wundert euch nicht, dass ich nicht da bin. Ich bin heute morgen mit dem Bus zum Strand gefahren. Ich wollte noch ein wenig den letzten Ferientag genießen und wollte auch noch ein wenig allein sein. Macht euch keine Sorgen um mich. Ich hab an alles gedacht. Ich werd rechtzeitig zum Abendessen wieder da sein.  
  
Alles Liebe Kathrin  
  
Immer noch ein wenig geschockt über diese ungewöhnliche Nachricht ihrer Tochter, machte sie sich dann doch daran, dass Frühstück zu machen. Derweil überlegte sie, wie sie es ihrem Mann sagen sollte, der Kathrin am liebsten immer um sich hatte, weil er immer noch glaubte, dass sie ein kleines Kind sei. Dabei war sie doch schon 11 und ihre Mutter hatte vollstes Vertrauen in sie.  
  
Kathrin war schon am Strand angekommen, suchte sich eine geschützte Stelle an der man sie nicht so leicht entdeckte, nahm eine Decke aus ihrem Rucksack und breitete sie auf dem Sand aus. Natürlich hatte sie auch nicht vergessen, sich etwas mitzunehmen um die Zeit totzuschlagen. Vorsichtig zog sie einen Block und eine kleine Dose aus ihrem Rucksack und legte sie neben sich. Sie ließ sich rückwärts auf die Decke fallen und starrte in den Himmel. Die Wolken hatten manchmal wirklich sonderbare Formen. Eine Wolke zum Beispiel sah aus wie ein kleines Kobold mit kleinen spitzen Ohren und großen Augen. Oder wie ein Drache. Nachdem die Wolke die aussah wie ein Drache weiter in die andere Richtung zog, drehte sich ihr Kopf unwillkürlich mit. Dabei entdeckte sie einen Jungen.  
  
Hmmm .. da hatte wohl jemand die gleiche Idee wie ich ... Ob ich ihn mal rufen soll ? Nein, lieber nicht. Irgendwie hab ich Angst vor ihm.   
  
Langsam drehte sie den Kopf wieder zurück und schloss dann die Augen. Was dann geschah, konnte sie nicht wissen, denn sie war wohl doch zu früh aufgestanden und schlief jetzt. Der Junge der eben wie sie in den Himmel gesehen hatte, hatte sie schon längst entdeckt und dachte sich, mal näher an Kathrin heran zu gehen. Als er nur noch knapp einen halben Meter von ihr entfernt war, blieb er abrupt stehen. Er wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Das Mädchen kam ihm irgendwie seltsam vertraut vor, er wusste aber nicht woher. Eine Zeit lang stand er einfach nur da und sah das Mädchen an. Tausend Gedanken rasten ihm dann durch den Kopf. Er konnte sich einfach nicht helfen. Er kannte dieses Mädchen. Nur woher ? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, sie schon jemals gesehen zu haben. Doch plötzlich besann er sich und ihm fiel ein, dass das Mädchen jawohl nicht ewig schlafen würde und wollte gerade wieder gehen, als er sich doch noch einmal umdrehte. Er sah sie noch einmal an, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
Ich hoffe, irgendwann sehe ich dich wieder.   
  
Danach ging er aber wirklich, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nicht mehr lange so ruhig dort liegen bleiben würde. Und tatsächlich wachte sie etwa 5 Minuten, nachdem der Junge verschwunden war, auf. Kathrin streckte sich und sah auf die Uhr. Es war schon 11:46 Uhr. Zeit fürs Mittagessen. Sie nahm sich ein paar von den Broten, die sie sich am Morgen gemacht hatte, und fing an zu essen. Dabei wandte sich ihr Blick nicht von Meer ab, welches heute seltsam ruhig war. Auch der Wind schien gänzlich stillzustehen. Selbst die Sonne war um diese Zeit nicht so heiß, wie an den vorigen Tagen. Sie war sanft und warm. Kathrin konnte sich nicht helfen, aber das war alles ein wenig merkwürdig. Aber es interessierte sie nicht so sehr, dass sie nun die ganze Zeit darüber nachgedacht hätte. Nachdem sie ihr Mittagessen gegessen hatte, nahm sie sich ihren Block und die Dose. Sie öffnete die Dose und nahm sich einen Stift und ein Radiergummi daraus. Sie begann zu zeichnen. Alles mögliche. Das Meer. Die Bäume. Ihr fiel plötzlich der Traum ein, den sie hatte, als sie hier eingeschlafen war. In ihm waren viele merkwürdige Sachen vorgekommen. Kleine Elfen, die wirklich sehr hübsch gewesen waren, seltsame Bäume und Sträucher an denen Früchte in vielen verschiedenen Farben wuchsen. Aber das merkwürdigste an dem ganzen Traum war, dass er ihr so real erschien. Um nicht zu vergessen, was sie geträumt hatte, zeichnete sie dass, was sie noch wusste alles in den Block. Als ihr das dann aber langweilig wurde, legte sie den Block wieder zur Seite.  
  
Dieser Traum ... Er kam mir so real vor. Als ob ich mitten drin gewesen wäre. Aber, es war immerhin nur ein Traum. Das einzige was ich mich dann immer noch frage ist, warum ich das überhaupt geträumt habe. Normalerweise hab ich nie solche verrückten Träume, und so welche schon gar nicht.   
  
Sie konnte sich einfach nicht helfen, dieser Traum machte sie irgendwie total wahnsinnig. Sie versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken. Dann fiel ihr der Junge ein, den sie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er war zwar weit weg gewesen, aber sie konnte dennoch seine Nähe fühlen. Sie konnte sich nur schwach erinnern, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihr näher gewesen war, als sie geglaubt hatte. (A/N: Woran das wohl liegt ^_^ *gg*) Eigentlich hatte sie ja vor gehabt, sich den Sonnenuntergang anzusehen, bis ihr einfiel, dass sie dann nicht mehr rechtzeitig zum Abendessen zu Hause sein würde. Sie ließ sich noch einmal zurückfallen um in den Himmel zu sehen. Die Wolken hatten nun wieder ihre übliche Form. Alle Wolken, die Kathrin sah, waren oval, flauschig und erinnerten sie höchstens an Zuckerwatte. Keine einzige Wolke hatte nun die Form eines Fabel- oder Zauberwesens. Doch langsam aber stetig verdunkelte sich der Himmel.  
  
Hmmm ... gibt wohl doch noch Regen.   
  
Da sie nicht die geringste Lust hatte, nass zu werden, wollte sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Hotel machen. Sie stand auf, packte langsam ihre Sachen wieder in ihren Rucksack und schlenderte langsam zurück zum Hotel. Da es aber erst 16:24 Uhr war, musste sie noch bis 16:40 Uhr warten, bis der nächste Bus kam, der zurück zur Bushaltestelle fuhr, von der sie heute morgen kam. Inzwischen war der Himmel so dunkel geworden, dass man fast hätte denken können, es wäre Nacht. Sie stieg in den Bus und setzte sich an ein Fenster und beobachtete den Himmel. Kurz bevor sie aussteigen musste, schaute sie noch einmal zum Himmel hinauf. Noch hatte es nicht angefangen zu regnen.  
  
Bitte, lass mich noch trocken nach Hause kommen ! Bitte!   
  
Als sie aus dem Bus ausstieg, rannte sie so schnell ihre Beine sie trugen nach Hause. Sie wollte einfach nicht nass werden, immer mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf, dass sie dann vielleicht am nächsten Tag nicht zur Schule dürfte. Gerade als sie zu Hause angekommen war, und die Tür hinter sich schloss hörte sie ein Donnern. Schnell rannte sie in die Küche und sah durchs Fenster. Genau in dem Moment, als sie zur Haustür reingekommen war, hatte es wie verrückt angefangen zu regnen.  
  
Wow, da hatte ich echt verdammtes Glück.   
  
Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und packte ihren Rucksack aus. Unglücklicherweise fiel das meiste, anstatt, dass es ausgepackt wurde, aus dem Rucksack. Dabei auch der Zeichenblock und die Dose mit den Stiften, deren Deckel aufsprang und die ganzen Stifte im Zimmer verteilte. Der Zeichenblock hatte sich aufgeschlagen und lag nun auf dem Boden. Hastig sammelte Kathrin die Stifte ein und wollte gerade den Block aufheben, als ihr Blick auf die aufgeschlagene Seite fiel. Sie zeigte das, was Kathrin in ihrem Traum gesehen hatte. Doch das war eigentlich das, was sie am wenigsten erstaunte. Sie hatte ja schon oft Bilder gezeichnet, von der Natur und allem möglichen, doch noch nie hatte eins ihrer Bilder so lebendig ausgesehen, wie dieses. Eine Zeit lang starrte sie wie gebannt auf das Bild, besann sich dann doch, machte den Block zu und legte ihn zusammen mit den Stiften auf ihren Schreibtisch.  
  
Plötzlich klopfte irgendwas an die Fensterscheibe ihres Zimmers. Im Regen erkannte Kathrin ihre Eule Chokora und stürmte zum Fenster um es zu öffnen. Chokora flog durchs offene Fenster hinein und setzte sich auf Kathrins Schulter. Kathrin schloss das Fenster und kramte auf ihrem Schreibtisch nach einer Packung Eulenkeksen, die sie in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte. Nachdem sie die Packung gefunden hatte, nahm sie einen der Kekse und Chokora nahm ihn fröhlich entgegen. Am Keks naschend flatterte sie in den Käfig, der geöffnet neben dem Tischbein stand.  
  
Kathrin dagegen ging nach unten ins Wohnzimmer, wo ihre Eltern zusammen mit einer älteren Dame saßen, die zu einer Brille einen ungewöhnlichen blauen Spitzhut und einen dazu passenden blauen Umhang trug. Es war Kathrin unangenehm, dass sie die Frau so anstarrte, aber sie hatte noch nicht oft jemanden mit solcher Kleidung gesehen. Als ihre Mutter sie bemerkte, stand sie ruckartig auf, griff nach Kathrin's Arm und zog sie in die Küche.  
  
" Mum, wer ist das da im Wohnzimmer ?! ", fragte sie leise.  
  
" Das ist Professor McGonagall. Lehrerin in Hogwarts. Sie ist hier um mit mir und deinem Vater noch etwas zu klären. Und es tut mir Leid, aber das ist nicht für deine Ohren bestimmt. Noch nicht. Deswegen ... ", erklärte ihre Mutter und holte ein kleines Paket aus dem Schrank, das in Geschenk Papier eingewickelt war, " ... hier, das hab ich dir geholt. Bitte tu mir den Gefallen und schau's dir an, solange ich und dein Vater mit Professor McGonagall reden. In Ordnung ?"  
  
Gespannt riss Kathrin das Geschenkpapier von dem Paket und öffnete es an einer Seite. Sie hielt das Paket ein wenig schräg und eine DVD fiel raus. (A/N: Die DVD, so hab ich's entschieden, ist ganz klar "she's all that" (eine wie keine), die hab ich mir nämlich selbst erst gekauft ^_^""") Ein wenig erstaunt schaute sie ihre Mutter an. Dann sah sie wieder auf die DVD in ihrer Hand. Und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, drehte sie sich schließlich um und ging nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Sie legte die DVD in den DVD-Player und machte ihren Fernseher an. Sie wusste zwar immer noch nicht, was das ganze eigentlich zu bedeuten hatte, aber entschloss sich, es einfach so zu akzeptieren, wie es war. Nachdem sie den Film gesehen hatte (A/N: Ich liebe diesen Film ^_^ Wollte ich nur mal sagen ^_^"""), fragte sie sich, ob ihre Eltern immer noch mit der Lehrerin aus Hogwarts redeten. Vorsichtig schlich sie sich die Treppe runter und lugte um die Ecke ins Wohnzimmer. Doch dort saß keiner mehr und Kathrin ging in die Küche. Dort jedoch saß jemand, und zwar niemand anderes als ihre Eltern.  
  
" Du kommst genau richtig. Das Essen ist gerade fertig. ", sagte ihre Mutter und Kathrin setzte sich an den Tisch.  
  
Kathrin wagte es nicht, nachzufragen, worüber sie denn die ganze Zeit geredet hatten und machte sich deshalb still über ihr Essen her. Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, ging sie, nachdem sie aufgegessen hatte, zurück auf ihr Zimmer. In dieser ganzen Zeit, nicht einmal als sie den Film gesehen hatte, war der Traum von heute aus ihrem Gedächtnis verschwunden.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Überall. Überall Elfen. Und dort drüben. Da steht ein Schloss. Wer da wohl wohnt ? Und die Elfen. So groß. Aber trotzdem spitze Ohren. Und kristallklare Augen. Sie unterhalten sich. Aber über was ? Einige scheinen aufgebracht zu sein ? Weswegen ? Was passiert hier ? Vielen machen sich auf den Weg zum Schloss. Doch warum ? Ich finde keine Antwort auf meine Fragen. Das ist alles so real. Die Elfen. Sie sehen mich an. Einige bleiben sogar stehen. Aber warum sehen sie mich so seltsam an ? Wo bin ich eigentlich ? Vom Schloss hört man laute Geräusche. Plötzlich. Mir wird warm. Ich sehe etwas. Jemand der kein Elf ist. Es ist ein Mensch. Was macht er hier ? Was mache ich hier ? Mir wird schwindelig und schwarz vor Augen.  
  
*Flashback Ende*  
  
Dieser Traum und diese Gedanken. Sie gingen Kathrin einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, was es mit diesem Traum auf sich hatte. Verwirrt zog sie sich um und legte sich in ihr Bett. Sie wollte noch weiter nachdenken, doch ihre Augen fielen müde zu. Sie wusste nur noch nicht, dass sie in dieser Nacht den Traum noch einmal erleben sollte. 


	2. Awakening

Autor: Sweet Cherry (lunity@foni.net)  
  
Rating: PG-13 oder ? ^_^""  
  
Warnings: Gibt's eigentlich keine ^_^ Wenn mir doch welche einfallen sollten, lass ich es euch wissen ^_^""  
  
Pairings: Entweder wird das allen schon beim Lesen klar, und wem nicht, der soll es sich sagen lassen ^_^ Ich sage erstmal nichts dazu. Lasst euch einfach überraschen.  
  
Genre: Romantik/Humor und noch ein paar mehr ^_^"""  
  
Summary: Kann ich nicht ^_^ Das muss man lesen ... Denkt euch einfach, das wäre ne' ganz andere Geschichte, also AU. Einige der Leute sind auch ziemlich OOC, aber es hält sich in Grenzen.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren wie deren Umgebung gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. Aaaaaaaaber mir gehört Kit und ihre Familie und die ganzen kranken Ideen, die ich in diese Geschichte einbauen werde *gg* Achja und ein paar Danksagungen noch: Erstmal Danke ich meinen Eltern, ohne die ich heute nicht hier sitzen würde, meiner Schwester, ohne die ich sicherlich nie so krank geworden wäre wie ich bin *gg*, dann noch J.K. Rowling, die mir erst diese Möglichkeit gegeben hat, meine Phantasien auszuleben, und als letztes natürlich meiner endlos kranken Phantasie. Ach übrigens: Ich bin immer für Lob, Anmerkungen und konstruktive Kritik offen ^_^ Aber bitte keine Flames _ Wenn ich dennoch welche bekommen sollte, werde ich sie dafür benutzen, mir was Schönes zu kochen ^_^ Ach und noch was: Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet, darf sie gerne behalten. Außerdem suche ich noch immer einen Beta-Reader für diese Geschichte ^_^ Also wer Interesse hat, bitte melden ^_^  
  
Einen ganz lieben Dank an die beiden Personen, die mir ein Review geschrieben habe ^_^ Ich dachte schon, keiner will die Geschichte lesen. Und ich hätte die auch beinahe wieder gelöscht ^_^ Also DAAAAAAAANNNNNKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEE *Knuddääääääääälllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzz*  
  
" ... " Gespräche `...´ Besondere Hervorhebung von Wortbedeutungen ... Gedanken von Jungen ... Gedanken von Mädchen  
  
02 - Awakening  
  
Funny how I feel, More myself with you, Than anybody else that I ever knew.  
  
I hear it in your voice, See it in your face, You've become the memory I can't erase.  
  
You could have been anyone at all, A stranger falling out of the blue, I'm so glad it was you.  
  
It wasn't in the plan, Not that I could see, Suddenly a miracle came to me. Save within' your arms, I can say what's true, Nothing in the world I would keep from you.  
  
You could have been anyone at all, An old friend falling out of the blue, I'm so glad it was you.  
  
Words can hurt you, If you let them, Poeple say them and forget them. Words can promise, Words can lie, But your words make me feel like I can fly.  
  
You could have been anyone at all ...  
  
(© by Carole King)  
  
Kathrin schreckte hoch. Hatte sie sich das ganze nur eingebildet ? Dieser Traum und dieses Lied ... die ganze Atmosphäre kamen ihr so vertraut vor. Verschlafen schaute sie auf ihren Wecker.  
  
6:12 Uhr ... Was für ne' Zeit. Eigentlich viel zu früh ... Aber aufstehen muss ich bald so oder so. Heute beginnt die Schule!   
  
Voller Vorfreude hüpfte Kathrin aus ihrem Bett und stampfte munter ins Badezimmer. Sie stieg in die Dusche und das Wasser weckte schließlich doch alle ihre Lebensgeister. Mit einem Handtuch um sich gewickelt machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück in ihr Zimmer als sie ihrer Mutter auf dem Flur begegnete.  
  
" Du bist schon wach ?", fragte ihre Mutter erstaunt.  
  
" Ich hatte einen seltsamen Traum von Elfen und hatte so en komisches Lied in den Ohren, da konnte ich einfach nicht mehr schlafen.", erklärte Kathrin kurz und bündig.  
  
Während Kathrin nun ausgiebig ihrem Ich-muss-wach-bleiben-Programm widmete, stand ihre Mutter fast wie versteinert immer noch im Flur. Sie glaubte sie hatte nicht richtig gehört. Kathrin hatte von Elfen und einem komischen Lied geträumt ? Also konnte sich nur das bewahrheiten, über das sie am vorigen Tage mit Professor McGonagall gesprochen hatten. Dabei hatte sich Kathrins Mutter gewünscht, dass das noch etwas auf sich hätte warten lassen können. Aber was geschehen war, war geschehen. Sie konnte es nicht rückgängig machen, so sehr sie es auch gewollt hätte. Eine Zeit lang stand Kathrins Mutter noch im Flur, besann sich aber und schlenderte langsam in die Küche um das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Immer noch ein wenig verwirrt öffnete sie die Küchentür und auf dem Tisch die noch relativ kleine Chokara sitzen, die sich damit beschäftigte, die Tischdecke zu zerpicken. Ein wenig genervt von den Schäden, die diese Eule schon im Haus hinterlassen hatte, füllte sie ein wenig Müsli in eine Schüssel und stellte es Chokora hin. Diese fing auch gleich an, sich dem Müsli zuzuwenden, statt der Tischdecke. Ein kurzes Poltern verriet ihr, dass Kathrin inzwischen die Treppe runtergekommen war. Fröhlich und munter stapfte sie in die Küche.  
  
" Mum, was gibt's zum Frühstück ?", fragte sie und starrte ihre Mutter hoffnungsvoll an.  
  
" Was du möchtest.", antwortete ihre Mutter und lächelte sie an.  
  
Etwas später, nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück, überprüfte Kathrin noch mal ob sie alles eingepackt hatte, was sie brauchte. Dann, ganz langsam, machte sie sich zusammen mit ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater, der inzwischen auch wach und angezogen war, auf den Weg zum Bahnhof Kings Cross. Dort angekommen trugen alle drei Kathrins Sachen auf einen der Wagen und Kathrins Eltern begleiteten sie in Eile zum Bahnsteig 9 ¾ und winkten ihr zum Abschied bevor der Zug losfuhr.  
  
" Schatz ?"  
  
" Ja ?"  
  
" Kathrin wird bald wissen, wer sie ist, oder ?"  
  
" Ja. Wollen wir hoffen, dass es ihr keinen Ärger macht."  
  
Noch eine Weile standen Kathrins Eltern am Bahnsteig und sahen dem schon längst verschwunden Zug nach. Derweil suchte Kathrin im Zug nach einem freien Abteil. Bis jetzt war jedes Abteil besetzt gewesen. Auch wenn nur einige wenige in den Abteilen saßen, Kathrin hatte schon immer Probleme, sich so einfach irgendwo dazu zu setzten und einfach so zu tun, als ob sie jeden kannte. Jedoch fast am Ende des Zuges fand sein ein Abteil, das noch gänzlich leer war. Nicht einmal eine Person saß dort. Kathrin schob die Abteiltür auf, legte ihren Koffer auf dem dafür vorgesehenen Platz hin und ließ sich in einen weichen Sitz neben dem Fenster fallen. Neben der ganzen Aufregung und Vorfreude auf die Schule hatte sie vergessen, wie müde sie noch war. Ungewollt fielen ihre Augen zu und sie entspannte sich.  
  
Ich bin noch so müde ... Jetzt könnte ich gut ein wenig schlafen.   
  
Doch zum Schlafen war sie zu aufgeregt. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen das Fenster und döste. Dabei bemerkte sie kaum, dass nur wenig später sich die Abteiltür öffnete und jemand sich zu ihr ins Abteil trat. Derjenige ließ sich genau auf dem Platz gegenüber von Kathrin nieder. Auch er schien müde zu sein. Kathrin öffnete ihre Augen einen Spalt, um zu sehen, wer sich zu ihr ins Abteil gesetzt hatte. Es war ein Junge. Diese Tatsache ließ Kathrin sich kerzengerade hinsetzten und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor erstaunen. Noch nie hatte sie jemanden mit so schönen Augen gesehen. Obwohl sie viel Kälte ausstrahlten, konnte Kathrin ihnen doch etwas sehr schönes abgewinnen. Dann noch diese wunderbaren fast weiß-blonden Haare, die in der Sonne ein wenig silbern schimmerten. Unbewusst hatte sie den Jungen die ganze Zeit mit leicht geöffnetem Mund angestarrt. Sie konnte sich das selbst nicht erklären.  
  
Ich kenne ihn. Ich wie nicht woher, ich habe ihn ja auch noch nie gesehen, aber er kommt mir dennoch sehr vertraut vor. Wie jemanden, den ich schon Jahre kenne ...   
  
Doch plötzlich wurde Kathrin aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Der Junge wedelte mit einer Hand vor ihrem Gesicht.  
  
" Alles klar bei dir ?", fragte der Junge und sah sie etwas irritiert an. Denn noch nie hatte ihn jemand so angestarrt.  
  
" Ähm wie ? ... ja, ich denke schon !", antwortete Kathrin und schüttelte dabei ein wenig ihren Kopf um die vorherigen Gedanken aus diesem zu vertreiben.  
  
" Ähm ... du ?", fuhr Kathrin ein wenig unbeholfen fort.  
  
" Was ?", entgegnete der Junge ihr und sah ein wenig genervt aus.  
  
" Ähm ... ich wollte ... ich meine ..", stotterte Kathrin aus Angst, sie könnte ihn irgendwie verärgern, denn sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich immer weiter.  
  
" Komm zum Punkt ...", erwiderte er und verdrehte die Augen.  
  
" Ähm naja ... ich wollte fragen, wie du heißt ?!", beendete Kathrin ihre Frage, und dem Jungen entging das leichte Zittern ihrer Stimme nicht.  
  
" Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Antwort genug ?", fragte Draco.  
  
Kathrin nickte nur stumm. Eine Weile herrschte eine unangenehme Stille, die Draco dann durchbrach.  
  
" Und ?", wollte er wissen.  
  
" Hmm ?", Kathrin wusste nicht, was er meinte und schaute ihn ein wenig verwirrt an.  
  
" Na, wie heißt du ?", erklärte er und fühlte sich, als hätte er Crabbe oder Goyle vor sich sitzen.  
  
" Du meinst mich ?", fragte Kathrin noch einmal unsicher nach.  
  
" Siehst du hier sonst noch jemanden außer uns ?", entgegnete Draco ihr mit einer Gegenfrage, die zudem äußert arrogant klang.  
  
" Kathrin Little, meine Freunde nennen mich Kit.", antwortete Kathrin nach kurzer Zeit und schwieg dann wieder.  
  
Draco konnte sich ein gewissen Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Kathrin entging das nicht.  
  
" Was ist los ? Ist mein Name so komisch ?", fragte sie ein wenig beleidigt.  
  
" Naja, eigentlich ja nicht, aber du musst zugeben, dass der Name zu dir passt, denn groß bist du ja nun wirklich nicht.", meinte Draco und konnte einen Lachanfall nur schwer vermeiden.  
  
Kathrin wurde ein wenig rot und drehte sich ein schmollend zur Abteiltür. Deswegen ging Draco Mädchen meistens aus dem Weg. Sie waren einfach zu schnell beleidigt.  
  
" Hey, nu' sei doch noch gleich beleidigt, war doch nur ein Scherz. Ich hab das doch nicht so gemeint !", versuchte er Kathrin zu beruhigen, aber die schien davon nicht gerade überzeugt.  
  
Ein bisschen genervt und mit einem etwas unwohlen Gefühl im Magen stand er auf und hockte sich neben Kathrin. Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.  
  
" Nun komm schon. Ich hab's ehrlich nicht so gemeint. Tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich beleidigt haben sollte.", versuchte Draco nach einmal Kathrin zu beruhigen.  
  
Zaghaft drehte Kathrin ihren Kopf zurück in Dracos Richtung. Sie strich sich ein paar ihrer blonden Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Eine Weile starrten die beiden sich nur an.  
  
Mir ist eben gar nicht aufgefallen, dass wir fast die selbe Haarfarbe haben. Und ich meine, so eine Haarfarbe ist eigentlich nicht besonders häufig zu finden. Irgendwie ist das merkwürdig. Aber, sie kann nicht mit mir verwandt sein, glaub ich jedenfalls nicht.   
  
Immer noch im Gedanken hob Draco langsam seine Hand und wollte gerade damit durch Kathrins Haar streichen, gerade so, als ob er sich versichern wollte, dass er sie auch nicht täuschte, als er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde.  
  
" Wirklich ?", fragte Kathrin mit ein wenig zurückgehaltener Stimme.  
  
" Was ?", entgegnete Draco ihr verwirrt.  
  
" Hast du das wirklich nicht so gemeint ?", wiederholte sie ihre Frage für Draco noch einmal.  
  
Draco nickte nur, denn er hätte gerade in diesem Moment nicht die passenden Worte gefunden, denn er wollte nicht so `lieb´ auf Kathrin wirken. Trotzdem lächelte er ein wenig, was auch den Rest von Kathrins Zweifeln verschwinden ließ. Draco wollte gerade wieder aufstehen, als der Zug scharf in eine Kurve fuhr. Draco konnte sich noch knapp abfangen, bevor er auf Kathrin gefallen wäre. Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch weniger Millimeter voneinander entfernt. Keiner der beiden wagte es, sie auch nur ein kleines Stück zu bewegen. Das einzige was sie taten, war sich in die Augen zu starren.  
  
Es ist mir ...   
  
... einfach unerklärlich ...   
  
... diese Augen ... sie scheinen ...   
  
... mich magisch anzuziehen ...   
  
Das kommt mir ...   
  
... so bekannt vor ...   
  
Kathrin konnte nicht anders, als ihre Augen schließen.  
  
*Vision*  
  
" Myra !! Bitte warte doch ! Das war ein Missverständnis !", rief ein Junge einem etwas jüngerem Mädchen zu.  
  
Trotzig blieb sie stehen.  
  
" Soso, ein Missverständnis sagst du ...", begann sie leise, fuhr dann aber schreiend fort, " WAS zum Teufel ist daran misszuverstehen, dass du eine andere geküsst hast Matt?"  
  
" Ich ... ! Nun warte doch !!!", rief der Junge, der anscheinend Matt hieß.  
  
Als er sie erreichte, packte er sie hart am Arm und zog sie zu sich. Vom Ärger immer noch übermannt drehte sich das Mädchen namens Myra zur Seite und versuchte sich aus dem Griff ihres `Freundes´ zu befreien. Doch dieser ließ sich nicht beirren und hielt ihren Arm um so fester.  
  
" Hör mir zu !! Und sieh mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede !!", herrschte er sie an.  
  
Zögernd drehte sie ihren Kopf in Matts Richtung. In ihren eisblauen Augen schimmerten Tränen.  
  
" Hör mir einfach zu. Es war nichts. Wirklich nicht. Ninfa hat mich förmlich überfallen. Ich konnte nichts dafür. Ich weiß nicht, was ich dir sonst sagen soll. Was willst du hören ? Es tut mir Leid. Aber ich trage keine Schuld an dem Ganzen. Bitte, glaub mir ..." , sagte Matt, diesmal viel sanfter als zuvor, seine Stimme klang schon fast flehend.  
  
Eine einzelne Träne lief an Myras Gesicht hinunter, die Matt behutsam wegwischte. Myra sah Matt in die Augen, als ob sie durch ihn hindurchsehen zu könnte. Sie war die einzige, die einen wirklichen Einblick in seine Seele hatte. Und ... sie glaubte ihm. Froh, dass er sie doch von der Wahrheit überzeugen konnte, nahm er Myra in den Arm und strich ihr durchs hellblonde Haar.  
  
*Vision Ende*  
  
Als Kathrin ihre Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie nicht mehr in Dracos Gesicht. Es war für sie viel schrecklicher. Während dieser `Vision´ , wie Kathrin es nannte, war sie Draco anscheinend um den Hals gefallen und hatte bis jetzt nicht wieder losgelassen.  
  
" Ähm Kathrin ? Hörst du mich ?", fragte Draco ein wenig verwirrt.  
  
" Jaa ?", erwiderte Kathrin ein wenig zaghaft.  
  
" Hättest du vielleicht mal die Güte mich wieder loszulassen ??" Draco hörte sich jetzt ein wenig an, wie der Junge aus Kathrins Vision.  
  
Erschrocken zog sie ihre Arme an sich und blickte Draco ins Gesicht, währen dieser sich langsam aufrichtete. Er schaute auf seine Uhr.  
  
" Zieh dich lieber um. Wir müssten gleich da sein."  
  
Mit diesen Worten richtete Draco sich vollends auf und schob die Abteiltür auf. Er drehte sich noch einmal kurz um bevor er ging.  
  
Er schlenderte den Gang entlang und ihm schwirrten einige Sachen im Kopf herum.  
  
Irgendwas war da eben nicht normal. Kathrin hat total abwesend gewirkt. Sie hat mich nicht einmal gehört, als ich sie gerufen habe. Ich frage mich wirklich, was das ganze zu bedeuten hat. Es war sicher kein Zufall, dass ich sie hier getroffen habe. Ich bin mir sicher, das hat was zu bedeuten. Nur was, verdammt noch mal ? Ich weiß es nicht !! Ich weiß nur, dass sie mich an etwas erinnert. Etwas, vor meiner Zeit. Vielleicht etwas aus meinem früheren Leben ?   
  
Draco musste lachen.  
  
Früheres Leben ... So eine absurde Idee hatte ich ja noch nie. Kommt bestimmt davon, dass ich so lange mit dem Mädchen rumgehangen hab. Dummheit scheint abzufärben.   
  
Eine kleine Stimme in Dracos Kopf meldete sich zu Wort.  
  
//Gib's zu, du hast sie gern.//  
  
Ach was ... ich und sie gern haben. Ich glaub es hackt !   
  
//Du hattest ganz schönes Herzklopfen, als sie dich plötzlich umarmt hat.//  
  
Ach was ... das war nur der Schreck.   
  
//Was du meinst ...//  
  
Die Stimme verschwand aus seinem Kopf.  
  
~°~ Du hast sie gern. ~°~ Pah, das ich nicht lache. Ich und jemanden gern haben ...   
  
Unsicher blieb Draco stehen.  
  
Aber vielleicht ...   
  
Aber diesen Gedanken verwarf Draco schnell wieder und setzte seinen Weg zu dem Abteil, aus dem er am Anfang der Zugfahrt gekommen war, fort.  
  
A/N: Also, ich hab jetzt mal das zweite Kapitel von meiner Story veröffentlicht *Nicht hauen* Ich finds nicht so toll. Aber man kann es lesen. Falls ein paar von euch Interesse daran haben, auch das nächste Kapitel zu lesen, möchte ich mindestens 5 Reviews. Sonst kommt es mir so vor, als dass keiner meiner Geschichte lesen will ^_^"""  
  
Byebye Cherry 


	3. Reunion

Autor: Sweet Cherry (lunity@foni.net)  
  
Rating: PG-13 oder ? ^_^""  
  
Warnings: Gibt's eigentlich keine ^_^ Wenn mir doch welche einfallen sollten, lass ich es euch wissen ^_^""  
  
Pairings: Entweder wird das allen schon beim Lesen klar, und wem nicht, der soll es sich sagen lassen ^_^ Ich sage erstmal nichts dazu. Lasst euch einfach überraschen.  
  
Genre: Romantik/Humor und noch ein paar mehr ^_^"""  
  
Summary: Kann ich nicht ^_^ Das muss man lesen ... Denkt euch einfach, das wäre ne' ganz andere Geschichte, also AU. Einige der Leute sind auch ziemlich OOC, aber es hält sich in Grenzen.  
  
Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
  
So einen herzlichen Dank an alle Reviewer ^_^ Ich meine ich habe zwar nicht die 5 Reviews bekommen, die ich gerne gehabt hätte, aber da ich die Personen, die mir ein Review geschrieben haben nicht enttäuschen möchte, habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, das dritte Kapitel doch hochzuladen. Also, noch mal DANKE! Ihr habt mich echt aufgebaut ^_^  
  
Eva: Danke dir ^_^ Freut mich das dir meine Geschichte gefällt ^_~  
  
Liebchen: *Liebchen an ihr Bein geklammert sieht* Ähm, ja ... ^_^"" Na klar schreib ich weiter, und wenn du mich so lieb darum bittest, wie sollte ich dann Nein sagen ?! ^_^  
  
HermineMalfoy: Vielen Dank auch dir ^_^ Und wenn einen jemand so süß anschaut, wie soll man dann nicht weich werden und weiter machen ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Die kleine Con die ich letztens mit Draco hatte   
  
Draco: Hey, du hast einen totalen Weichling aus mir gemacht !!  
  
Cherry: Nein, hab ich nicht. Du BIST ein Weichling ! *g*  
  
Draco: WAS ?!? *Cherry wütend anstarr*  
  
Cherry: Ist doch wahr. Bist du doch.  
  
Draco: Nein, bin ich nicht *beleidigt sei und schmoll*  
  
Cherry: Siehst du ? Bist du wohl !  
  
Draco: Na und ? Und selbst wenn _  
  
Cherry: Hey, hey ! Nicht gleich beleidigt sein ! *Draco in den Arm nehm*  
  
Draco: Was soll das denn jetzt ? ?_?  
  
Cherry: Na, ich heiter dich auf ^.^  
  
Draco: Wie bitte ?!? _  
  
Cherry: Jupp, hast richtig gehört ^.^ *Draco knuddel*  
  
Draco: Waaaaaaahhhhhhhhh !! Ich will nicht geknuddelt werden ! *Sich losreiß und wegrenn*  
  
Cherry: Dann eben nich. *Mit den Schultern zuck* Dann eben viel Spaß mit dem dritten Kapitel ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
03 - Reunion  
  
[A/N: In eckige Klammern gesetze Texte sind Zitate aus dem ersten Film und Buch!]  
  
In Hogsmaede angekommen stieg Kathrin aus dem Zug und sah sich um. Auf dem Bahnsteig tummelten sich wahnsinnig viele Schüler. Unterbewusst hielt sie Ausschau nach Draco, sah ihn jedoch in diesem Gewühl nicht. Ein wenig aufgeregt und planlos lief sie durch die Gegend und rannte auch prompt in jemanden hinein.  
  
" Hast du dir was getan ? ", fragte eine tiefe Männerstimme.  
  
" Nee, schon okay. Alles klar. ", antwortete Kathrin.  
  
Ein wenig benommen von dem Zusammenprall wendete sie ihren Blick nach oben. Vor ihr stand der Wildhüter Hogwarts', Rubeus Hagrid. Sie wollte ihren Augen nicht trauen und rieb sich diese. Doch auch jetzt stand sie immer noch vor diesem `Riesen´.  
  
" Erstklässler, folgt mir ! ", rief Hagrid und ging in die Richtung des See, der, nach Kathrins Informationen erstens ziemlich groß und zweitens dazu bestimmt war, die Erstklässler darüber fahren zu lassen.  
  
Etwas zaghaft folgte Kathrin Hagrid zu den Booten, die am Seeufer bereitstanden. Zusammen mit ein paar anderen stieg sie in ein Boot und sie fuhren ans andere Ende des Ufers. Während sie über den See schipperten, bot sich ihnen ein vollkommener Anblick. Vom See aus schien das Schloss einfach unglaublich zu sein. So fern und doch so nah. Am anderen Ufer angekommen stiegen alle aus den Booten und gingen den Weg hoch zum Haupteingang. Bevor sie das Schloss betraten, blieben alle wie angewurzelt vor dem riesigen Portal stehen. Schienen alle ziemlich verblüfft gewesen zu sein. Langsam aber sicher, nachdem Hagrid die Erstklässler an Professor McGonagall übergeben hatte, machten sie sich dann doch auf den Weg und drungen weiter in das Innere des Schlosses vor. An der Tür zur großen Halle machten dann wieder alle halt. Professor McGonagall, die eben noch allen voran geschritten war, drehte sich um und sprach zu den Schülern.  
  
[" Willkommen in Hogwarts. Das Bankett zur Eröffnung des Schuljahrs beginnt in Kürze, doch bevor ihr eure Plätze in der Großen Halle einnehmt, werden wir feststellen, in welche Häuser ihr kommt. Das ist eine sehr wichtige Zeremonie, denn das Haus ist gleichsam eure Familie in Hogwarts. Ihr habt gemeinsam Unterricht, ihr schlaft im Schlafsaal eures Hauses und verbringt eure Freizeit im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die vier Häuser heißen Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Jedes Haus hat seine eigene, ehrenvolle Geschichte und jedes hat bedeutende Hexen und Zauberer hervorgebracht. Während eurer Zeit in Hogwarts holt ihr mit euren großen Leistungen Punkte für das Haus, doch wenn ihr die Regeln verletzt, werden eurem Haus Punkte abgezogen. Am Ende des Jahres erhält das Haus mit den meisten Punkten den Hauspokal, eine große Auszeichnung. Ich hoffe, jeder von euch ist ein Gewinn für das Haus, in welches er kommen wird. Die Einführungsfeier, an der auch die anderen Schüler teilnehmen, beginnt in wenigen Minuten. Ich schlage vor, dass ihr die Zeit nutzt und euch beim Warten so gut wie möglich zurechtmacht. Ich komme zurück, sobald alles für euch vorbereitet ist. Bitte bleibt ruhig, während ihr wartet.", erklärte sie und ging. (A/N: Zitat aus dem ersten Buch !)]  
  
Dann jedoch hörte man ein paar aufgeregte Schritte . Kathrin konnte nur wenig sehen, da sie ziemlich weit hinten stand.  
  
[" Dann ist es also war, was im Zug erzählt wurde ? Harry Potter ist ab jetzt in Hogwarts ..." Diese Stimme kam Kathrin bekannt vor. Es war sicherlich Draco, der da sprach.]  
  
[" Das sind Crabbe und Goyle. Und ich bin Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.", bemerkte Draco lässig.]  
  
Hab ich's doch gewusst. Ich hab mich nicht getäuscht !! , dachte Kathrin.  
  
[Weiter vorne hörte man ein Husten, das eher wie ein verdruckstes Kichern klang.  
  
" Du findest meinen Namen wohl lustig ? Nach deinem brauch' ich ja gar nicht erst zu fragen. Rote Haare und ein abgetragener Zauberumhang ? Ganz offenbar ein Weasley !", sagte Draco kühl und wandte sich wieder Harry zu, " Du wirst sehen, einige Zaubererfamilien sind besser als andere Potter. Und du willst dich doch bestimmt nicht mit der falschen Sorte abgeben ?"  
  
Draco reichte ihm die Hand, doch Harry machte keine Anstalten, ihm die seine zu reichen.  
  
" Danke, aber ich entscheide selber, wer zur falschen Sorte gehört.", meinte Harry empört.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit trat Professor McGonagall zu ihnen. Verdrießlich dreinblickend tippte sie Malfoy auf die Schulter, so dass er sich wieder einreihte. (A/N: So'n halbes Zitat aus dem ersten Film ^_^"")] Kathrin hatte zwar weit hinten gestanden, aber dennoch alles mitgekriegt. Als sich das Portal zur großen Halle öffnete, konnte Kathrin schon einen kleinen Blick in die Halle werfen. [Tausende und abertausende von Kerzen erleuchteten sie, über den vier langen Tischen schwebend, an denen die anderen Schüler saßen. Die Tische waren mit schimmernden Goldtellern und -kelchen gedeckt. Am anderen Ende der Halle stand noch ein langer Tisch, an dem die Lehrer saßen. Dorthin führte Professor McGonagall die Erstklässler, so dass sie schließlich mit den Rücken zu den Lehrern in einer Reihe vor den anderen Schülern standen. Hunderte von Gesichtern starrten sie an und sahen aus wie fahle Laternen im flackernden Kerzenlicht. Die Geister, zwischen den Schülern verstreut, glänzten dunstig silbern. (A/N: Zitat aus dem ersten Buch ^_^"")]  
  
Kathrin hatte seltsamerweise ein sehr mulmiges Gefühl im Magen. Sie wusste nicht, was auf sie zu kommen würde. Einen Moment lang hatte sie sich wirklich gewünscht, das sei alles nur ein komischer Traum. Aber das war es nicht. Es war alles real, alles !! Als Professor McGonagall einen Stuhl und einen alten Hut neben die Erstklässler stellte, wurde sie jedoch aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Interessiert starrte sie - wie auch alle anderen - auf den Hut. Einen Moment lang herrschte völliges Schweigen. [Dann begann der Spitzhut zu wackeln. Ein Riss nahe der Krempe tat sich auf, so weit wie ein Mund, und der Spitzhut begann zu singen:  
  
Ihr denkt, ich bin ein alter Hut, mein Aussehen ist auch gar nicht gut. Dafür bin ich der schlauste aller Hüte, und ist's nicht wahr, so fress' ich mich, du meine Güte! Alle Zylinder und schicken Kappen sind gegen mich doch nur Jammerlappen! Ich weiß in Hogwarts am besten Bescheid und bin für jeden Schädel bereit. Setzt mich nur auf, ich sag euch genau, wohin ihr gehört - denn ich bin schlau. Vielleicht seid ihr Gryffindors, sagt euer alter Hut, denn dort regieren, wie man weiß, Tapferkeit und Mut. In Hufflepuff dagegen ist man gerecht und treu, man hilft dem andern, wo man kann, und hat vor Arbeit keine Scheu. Bist du geschwind im Denken, gelehrsam auch und weise, dann machst du dich nach Ravenclaw, so wett ich, auf die Reise. In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden, doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden. Nun los, so setzt mich auf, nur Mut, habt nur Vertrauen zum Sprechenden Hut!  
  
Als der Hut sein Lied beendet hatte, brach in der Halle ein Beifallssturm los. (A/N: Schon wieder ein Zitat aus dem ersten Buch -.-)] Kathrin war ein wenig erleichtert, denn offenbar mussten sie einfach nur diesen alten Hut auf setzten und er würde sie dann alle auf ihre Häuser verteilen. Doch so sehr sie auch überlegte, bis jetzt war ihr kein Haus eingefallen, das ihr in irgendeiner Weise entgegen kam. Schon, sie war sicherlich tapfer, klar, und gerecht und treu auch, und gelehrsam, aber auch listig konnte sie sein. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht helfen, sie wusste nicht, in welches Haus sie sollte. Kathrin hoffte nur, der Hut würde die richtige Entscheidung treffen.  
  
[" Wenn ich euch aufrufe, setzt ihr den Hut auf und nehmt auf dem Stuhl Platz, damit euer Haus bestimmt werden kann." , sagte Professor McGonagall.  
  
" Abbott, Hannah!"  
  
Ein Mädchen mit rosa Gesicht und blonden Zöpfen stolperte aus der Reihe der Neuen hervor, setzte den Hut auf, der ihr sogleich über die Augen rutschte, und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder. Einen Moment lang geschah nichts -  
  
" HUFFLEPUFF!" , rief der Hut.  
  
Der Tisch zur Rechten johlte und klatschte, als Hannah aufstand und sich bei den Hufflepuffs niederließ. Harry sah, wie der Geist des fetten Mönchs ihr fröhlich zuwinkte.  
  
" Bones, Susan!"  
  
" HUFFLEPUFF!" , rief der Hut abermals, und Susan schlurfte los, um sich neben Hannah zu setzen.  
  
" Boot, Terry!"  
  
" RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Diesmal klatschte der zweite Tisch von links; mehrere Ravenclaws standen auf, um Terry, dem Neuen, die Hand zu schütteln.  
  
" Brocklehurst, Mandy« kam ebenfalls nach Ravenclaw, doch " Brown, Lavender" wurde der erste neue Gryffindor, und der Tisch ganz links brach in Jubelrufe aus. Harry konnte sehen, wie Ron's Zwillingsbrüder pfiffen.  
  
" Bulstrode, Millicent!" schließlich wurde eine Slytherin.  
  
" Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"  
  
" HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
" Granger, Hermine!"  
  
Hermine ging eilig auf den Stuhl zu und packte sich den Hut begierig auf den Kopf,  
  
" GRYFFINDOR!" , rief der Hut. Ron stöhnte.]  
  
" Little, Kathrin!"  
  
Bei diesem Namen stutzte nicht nur eine Person. Eine Person war interessiert, die andere ein wenig verwirrt. Draco, der sehr interessiert zu Kathrin sah, wartete gespannt, in welches Haus sie wohl kommen würde. Harry, der bei ihrem Namen ziemlich gestutzt hatte, sah, wie Kathrin sich langsam zum Stuhl bewegte. Er fragte sich, ob das DIE Kathrin war, der er jetzt schon Jahre kannte. Er hatte schließlich seit knapp Ende der Sommerferien nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Möglich wäre es ja schon, aber Harry war sich nicht so sicher.  
  
Jetzt war es wohl so weit. Kathrin ging nach vorne, setzte sich auf den Stuhl und konnte gerade noch die Halle überblicken, als ihr das Innere des Hutes, die Sicht versperrte.  
  
Nun, du bist eine sehr interessante Schülerin. Noch nie habe ich so viele Eigenschaften - und noch dazu der aller Häuser - bei einer Person gleichzeitig festgestellt ... Dann haben wir nur ein Problem, wo stecke ich dich hin ? , sagte eine piepsige Stimme, die Kathrin nur schwach wahrnahm.  
  
Von mir aus kann es alles sein, ich vertraue ein deine Entscheidung. Ich glaube, wo immer ich auch lande, da bin ich schon richtig ... , dachte Kathrin. Wenn das so ist ... du beweist damit sehr viel Mut. Dann eben " GRIFFYNDOR!"  
  
Kathrin nahm erleichtert den Hut ab und gesellte sich zu ihren Klassenkameraden.  
  
[Neville Longbottom wurde aufgerufen, der Junge, der ständig seine Kröte verlor. Auf dem Weg zum Stuhl stolperte er und wäre fast gestürzt. Bei Neville brauchte der Hut um sich zu entscheiden. Als er schließlich " GRYFFINDOR!" rief, rannte Neville mit dem Hut auf dem Kopf los, und er musste unter tosendem Gelächter zurücklaufen um ihn " McDougal, Morag" übergeben.]  
  
Dann wurde Malfoy aufgerufen. Interessiert schaute Kathrin nun von ihren Mitschülern nach vorne.  
  
Draco ... In welches Haus er wohl kommt ? Er scheint es schon genau zu wissen, so wie er aussieht ... Falls er in ein anderes Haus kommt, hoffe ich, dass er dann immer noch mit mir redet ... , dachte Kathrin.  
  
" SLYTHERIN!", rief der Hut.  
  
[Malfoy ging hinüber zu seinen Freunden Crabbe und Goyle, offensichtlich zufrieden mit sich selbst. Nun waren nicht mehr viel Neue übrig.  
  
" Moon" ..., " Nott" ..., " Parkinson" ... , dann die Zwillingsmädchen, " Patil" und " Patil" ... , dann " Perks, Sally-Anne" ... und dann, endlich -  
  
" Potter, Harry! "  
  
Als Harry vortrat, entflammten plötzlich überall in der Halle Feuer, kleine, zischelnde Geflüsterfeuer.  
  
" Potter, hat sie gesagt ?"  
  
" Der Harry Potter ?"]  
  
Wieder schaute Kathrin interessiert auf. Hatte sie sich denn verhört ? Harry ? Konnte es wirklich DER Harry sein ? Na gut, er sah so aus wie er, aber konnte es wirklich der Harry sein, den Kathrin Jahre lang kannte ? Bei Harry dauerte es etwas länger, aber auch bei ihm stand schließlich fest, in welches Haus er kommen sollte.  
  
" GRYFFINDOR!", rief der Hut.  
  
[Er nahm den Hut ab und ging mit zittrigen Knien hinüber zum Tisch der Gryffindors. Percy der Vertrauensschüler stand auf und schüttelte ihm begeistert die Hand, während die Weasley-Zwillinge riefen: " Wir haben Potter! Wir haben Potter!"]  
  
Immer noch ein wenig zitternd setzte sich Harry. [Jetzt waren nur noch drei Schüler übrig, deren Haus bestimmt werden musste. »Turpin, Lisa« wurde eine Ravenclaw. Dann war Ron an der Reihe. Mittlerweile war er blassgrün im Gesicht. Harry kreuzte die Finger unter dem Tisch, und eine Sekunde später rief der Hut " GRYFFINDOR! "  
  
Harry klatschte wie die andern am Tisch laut Beifall, als Ron sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm fallen ließ. » Gut gemacht, Ron, hervorragend«, sagte Percy Weasley wichtigtuerisch über Harrys Kopf hinweg, während »Zabini, Blaise« zu einer Slytherin gemacht wurde. Professor McGonagall rollte ihr Pergament zusammen und trug den Sprechenden Hut fort.]  
  
Harry sah sich seine neuen Klassenkameraden an. Eigentlich suchte er nur nach Kathrin. Der Gedanke, sie könnte doch seine Jahre lange Spielkameradin sein, ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Er sah sich um und entdeckte Kathrin dann neben Fred Weasley, mit dem sie sich angeregt unterhielt. Harry beugte sich nach hinten.  
  
" Kathrin ?", fragte er.  
  
Auch Kathrin lehnte sich zurück und sah Harry an. Er sah wirklich so aus, wie sie `ihren´ Harry in Erinnerung hatte.  
  
" Bist du es ?", fragte Harry zögerlich.  
  
" Bin ich wer ?", antwortete Kathrin verwirrt.  
  
" Beantworte mir eine Frage: Dein Lieblingsstofftier war dein Drachen mit Namen Gordon, oder ?"  
  
Kathrin's Augen weiteten sich. Es war tatsächlich Harry !! Und sie hatte Angst gehabt, sie würde ihn frühestens am Anfang der Sommerferien wieder sehen !!  
  
" Harry !!! Du hier ?", flüsterte Kathrin kaum hörbar, doch für Harry noch verständlich.  
  
Harry nickte zustimmend. Er grinste sie an. Dann jedoch wandten sich beide wieder den anderen zu. Sie hatten wohl beide im Stillen beschlossen ihr Wiedersehen im Gemeinschaftsraum zu feiern. Während des ganzen Festes schauten sich Harry und Kathrin zwischendurch immer wieder an und lächelten einander zu. Malfoy, der die beiden von seinem Platz aus beobachtete, verdrehte nur genervt die Augen, und wunderte sich darüber, wie man sich so kindisch verhalten konnte. Als alle aufgegessen hatten, waren Kathrin, Harry, Ron und Hermine die ersten, die sich zusammen mit Percy und den Weasley-Zwillingen auf den Weg in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum machten. Als Percy ihnen das Passwort mitgeteilt hatte (Was in diesem Jahr " Cordis robur " hieß ^_^ ), verschwanden alle außer Percy im Gemeinschaftsraum, da Percy noch den anderen Schülern das neue Passwort mitteilen musste. Im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelten sich alle die bis jetzt da waren um den Kamin, in dem ein Feuer knisterte. Nun konnten Kathrin und Harry endlich ihr Wiedersehen feiern.  
  
Fast überglücklich umarmte Kathrin Harry, der sie auch vorsichtig umarmte. Ein wenig müde setzte sich Harry in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin. Da alle anderen Sessel schon besetzt waren, setzte Kathrin sich auf Harry's Schoß.  
  
" Ach Harry !! Ich hab gedacht .. also ... als du nicht mehr gekommen bist, habe ich gedacht, dir ist sonstwas passiert !! Ich hatte solche Angst, ich würde dich frühestens am Anfang der nächsten Sommerferien wiedersehen !!", sprudelte es aus Kathrin heraus.  
  
" Naja, jetzt musst du mich ein ganzes Schuljahr inklusive Ferien ertragen ...", meinte Harry und grinste frech zu Kathrin, welche ihm einen leichten Schlag auf den Kopf verpasste.  
  
" Du weißt genau dass mich das nicht stört !", erklärte Kathrin und stand von Harry's Schoß auf, " Im übrigen bin ich ziemlich müde. Ich geh ins Bett. Gute Nacht !"  
  
Kathrin war schon auf dem halben Weg zu den Schlafsälen, als Harry ihr noch etwas hinterher rief.  
  
" Kathrin ? Muss ich dich jetzt eigentlich immer noch mit deinem vollen Namen anreden ?", fragte Harry.  
  
" Nein, natürlich nicht !!", antwortete Kathrin und winkte Harry noch mal.  
  
" Dann 'Nacht Kit !", entgegnete Harry.  
  
Kathrin fühlte sich durchaus erleichtert. Sie war einfach nur froh, dass sie hier zumindest jemanden kannte. Und, dass es Harry war freute sie noch mehr. Sie hätte ihn schrecklich vermisst, ganz sicher. An dem Schlafsaal der Mädchen angekommen, öffnete sie die Tür. In diesem kreisrunden Zimmer standen 5 Himmelbetten, die mit tiefroten samtenen Vorhängen verkleidet waren. Da ihr Koffer schon hochgebracht worden war, ließ Kathrin sich nicht lange aufhalten, zog sich ihren Pyjama an und stieg in ihr Bett. Eigentlich konnte sie das alles noch gar nicht so recht glauben und dachte auch, sie sei zu aufgeregt um jetzt zu schlafen. Doch kaum einen Augenblick später waren ihr die Augen zu gefallen. Doch das sollte noch als weniger erholsame Nacht herausstellen. Denn auch nur knapp eine halbe Stunde später schreckte sie hoch. Schon wieder hatte sie diesen seltsamen Traum gehabt. Sie hatte die Nacht kaum geschlafen, da sie immer wieder aufgewacht war. Um circa 4 Uhr war sie dann endgültig eingeschlafen. Doch geschlafen hatte sie dann auch nicht viel, da sie um halb 8 ein wenig unsanft von Hermine geweckt wurde.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So, da das ja halbwegs gut zu laufen schien, wäre ich dafür, dass wir dieses Mal 7 Reviews brauchen, damit's weitergeht ^_^ Entschuldigt meine Dreistigkeit, aber so ist es mir sicherer, dass das, was ich schreibe, auch gelesen werden möchte ^_^" Tja, auf jeden Fall möchte ich mich schon mal bei denen Bedanken, die sich bis hierher durch diese Geschichte gequält haben ^_^ Ich weiß ja nicht, ob jemand Interesse hat, aber ich bräuchte noch einen Beta-Reader für diese Geschichte. Vielleicht ist ja der ein oder andere da, der das gerne machen würde ^_^ So, das erstmal von meiner Seite, jetzt überlass ich das Feld erstmal euch ^_^  
  
Byebye Cherry 


End file.
